Love Reborn
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin sighed as he looked up at the castle, the place that was once his home, so long ago and now will be again. Looking up at the castle brought back memories.

_Merlin got off the bed in one of the spare chambers and dressed when a drunken Arthur stumbled out and back to his party. The crown Prince was twenty one and a huge celebration was being held. During the party Arthur in his drunken state spilled mead down himself. Merlin rushed to the Prince's chambers to get him a clean top. _

_On his way back he saw a stumbling Arthur. "M-Merlin there you are. I've had a bit of an acden- acci-"_

"_Accident?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Merlin had opened the nearest door and shoved the Prince inside and took off his top. Arthur smiled and put his hands on the hem of Merlin's top and lifted his arms up. "Your turn."_

_Merlin had stumbled and stuttered a bit but after a few kisses he gave in to it and enjoyed what he never believed he would have. Arthur, touching him, stroking him, kissing him, in him._

_After Arthur had come deep inside of Merlin, the brunet coming all over the sheets. "Now that was the best gift I have ever had. Love you Merlin."_

"_You too Arthur."_

_They had stayed like that for a few minutes before Arthur clumsily dressed, watching Merlin on the bed before leaving the room._

Merlin had gone back to the party and saw Arthur drinking more and flirting with not only male servants but maids as well. Even though it hurt Merlin he continued to keep an eye on Arthur throughout the rest of the party. He was thankful that Arthur, besides flirting with others, didn't go any further.

The next morning he went to wake Arthur who couldn't remember anything and asked Merlin to tell him everything. Merlin told him about him flirting but the Prince knew he was holding something back so he pushed Merlin for more. When Merlin told him they had sex and Arthur confessed his love to him Arthur had laughed at first before accusing Merlin of lying and refused to discuss the matter further.

Angry at who he thought was his friend. He had snapped, telling Arthur he had had enough and was quitting. After many arguments Merlin packed his things, said goodbye to his friends and Gaius and left to go back to Ealdor.

* * *

Six years later Merlin found himself back where he ran from. Only now it was Arthur's Kingdom, Uther had died three years after he left, he had made sure he knew what had been happening since he left, he wanted to come back when Uther died, even more so not long after when he heard that Arthur had lifted the ban on magic. He was actually going to return to Camelot after the ban, knowing he would now be safe but King Arthur's upcoming marriage reached his ears so Merlin stayed put.

Only reason he was back now was because of a favour to Gaius. He was getting old now and needed help, Arthur had told him to hire an assistant and Gaius wanted Merlin, he owed Gaius so much he found that he couldn't let down the man who had supported and helped him so much.

"Is this it Daddy?"

Merlin looked down at his five year old daughter, her blonde hair down her back. "Yes sweetie. This is Camelot."

"Our new home?"

Merlin picked his daughter up and tucked her blonde hair back, away from her face. "Yes sweetie. Our new home, where grandma can visit a lot and us her okay?"

The little girl nodded and rested her head on her daddy's shoulder as he made his way towards the bridge.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Merlin turned to see a knight stood there. "Um yes. I used to live here, first time I have been back in six years. I was just wondering if Gaius' quarters were still in the same place or if they have moved."

"Well I am Gwaine and I can show you. I have been here for about three years and he hasn't moved since I have been here." the knight smiled. "And what is your name princess?"

"What makes you call her that?" Merlin asked.

"No reason, she is as pretty as a Princess aren't you." Gwaine smiled at the girl who was smiling back. "Emma. This is my daddy his name is Merlin but I call him daddy."

"Nice to meet you Emma I am Sir Gwaine but you can call me Gwaine."

As Merlin followed Gwaine he realised Gaius was in the same place and told the knight, thanking him for his help and only moving on when Gwaine turned and left them both to it.

* * *

Gaius stepped away from his workbench when a knock sounded at his door. "Merlin!" he cried when he saw the young man he always considered a son stood there, a little girl in his arms.

"Gaius." Merlin smiled, placing Emma down to hug his old friend. "This is Emma my daughter."

Gaius knelt down and laughed when she held her hand out. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Is that mine and daddy's room?" she asked, pointing to the room Merlin used to sleep in.

"It is sweetie, why don't you go and see how you like it." Merlin suggested, smiling when his daughter ran off towards the room.

"Merlin are you sure you are alright coming back. Arthur is clever, when he finds out about Emma he will know she is his as soon as he looks at her as she is more like him then you, plus he will work out with her age."

"I am sure Gaius. I made you a promise and I tend to stick by it. It is about time Arthur knew anyway. I can't keep running. He can't really do much, what will his Queen think?"

Gaius gave Merlin a blank look. "Merlin Arthur never married, he couldn't go through with it, told everyone he couldn't marry out of duty. I thought you kept up on news with Arthur."

"I did but when I heard he was getting married I just didn't want to bother anymore and knew that hearing how happy he was with his Queen would hurt." Merlin sat down. "Now I feel even worse. Gaius what have I done."

"Nothing my boy." the old man answered as he sat down beside the sorcerer, putting his arm around him. "Arthur was Prince and had a duty to his Kingdom, he needed to marry and have an heir, have a Queen, it was what was expected of him by not only his father but by the people also."

* * *

Gwaine walked onto the field and smiled and winked at Percival who handed him his sword.

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine turned to see Arthur moving closer to him.

"When I say I want you on the training ground by a certain time then I expect to see you at that time."

"Sorry Arthur I was on my way when someone asked me to take them to Gaius."

"Take them?"

"Yes. He wasn't sure if Gaius had moved quarters or not since the last time he was here."

"Gaius said his assistant was arriving today maybe that was them."

"I think so. He seems to have nothing wrong with him, or his daughter."

"His wife?"

"Not that I know of Arthur. It was just them two."

Arthur nodded. "Get training."

* * *

Halfway through training, Arthur who was training with Leon could hear Gwaine and Percival talking.

"Does Gaius new assistant seem alright then?"

"Yeah, he seems nice enough, daughter seems lovely bless her. She must have her mother's looks as she looks nothing like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When training is over I will introduce you. His name is Merlin."

"_Ah!"_

"Arthur I'm sorry." Leon apologised, hurrying forwards but Arthur waved him away with an impatient hand before holding his arm as he moved over to Gwaine and Percival who had stopped fighting.

"Gwaine this Merlin. Was he skinny?"

"Yes."

"Jet black hair, large ears."

"Yes."

Arthur turned to Leon who swallowed. "He's come home Arthur."

"It seems so."

"Go and get your arm seen to Arthur. I will take over here."

"Thank you Leon."

* * *

"Will you be alright to treat anyone who comes in Merlin whilst I do my rounds?"

"I am sure I will be fine Gaius. Emma is playing so she is fine."

Merlin was working on a potion what Gaius had been doing, his back to the door which just opened. He looked up at his daughter when he heard her speak. "Daddy that man is bleeding."

"Thank you sweetie." Merlin started to turn around. "Sorry about - Arthur!"

The King slowly walked towards Merlin, his eyes going from the sorcerer to the little girl playing and back again. "Merlin. It has been a long time."

"Too long Sire." Merlin said, bowing his head.

"You do not address me in that manner Merlin please."

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Training?"

"Er, yes. I heard Gwaine mention your name and I lost concentration."

Merlin nodded and looked over his shoulder at his daughter. "Will you play nicely whilst I attend to the King?

"The King?" Emma stood up and did a curtsy. "My Lord."

Arthur smiled. "Arthur please. And what is your name?"

"Emma." she answered, smiling before she sat back down and left her dolly and began to draw.

Arthur watched Emma closely whilst Merlin attended to his injury. Once he had done all he could and bandaged it up he looked up. "It will have to stay on for a couple days where I will then remove it and see how it is coming along."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur bowed his head and headed for the door, pausing there and looking back at Merlin who was stood there staring. "Welcome home. It's good to have you back."

"Thank you Arthur. Good to be back." he answered, watching his King smile before leaving.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

After Arthur had left Merlin dropped onto the nearest bench where Emma stood up and ran over to him, sitting on his knee. "Okay daddy?"

"Fine sweetie. Just a little surprised."

"You know King?"

"Used to. A long time ago."

"Friends?"

"I hope so sweetie." Merlin sighed and held his daughter close, kissing the top of her head. "I really do."

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Morgana!"

Morgana laughed and hurried forwards, hugging her friend. "I came as soon as Leon told me."

"I heard you married not long after Uther passed away."

"Yes. Uther didn't approve of me and Leon, after he died Arthur gave his blessing for us to marry and he gave me away. He always helped us have days out when father disagreed. Now who is this gorgeous little girl?"

"Emma. You pretty."

"Thank you." Morgana smiled.

"Go and play sweetie."

When Emma skipped away Morgana turned to Merlin. "She is my brother's double."

"She is. The only thing she has from me is my magic."

"Arthur knows."

Merlin looked panicked. "About Emma?"

"No. But you know he will guess."

"Yes. Gaius was telling me. It's about time I stopped running. I came back thinking Arthur had his Queen by his side, I heard he was to marry."

"He couldn't go through with it. He told me there was only one out there who had his heart and it wasn't her. I mean your magic."

"He knows?"

"Yes. After father died I told Arthur all about my magic and he took it really well, he wasn't against magic like father was, lifted the ban the next day, of course as soon as he lifted the ban Gaius told him all about you."

"How did he take it?"

"He was a bit shocked at first. I remember what he said to me when he told me what Gaius said. He said 'I mean look at Merlin he doesn't look like a very powerful sorcerer, I mean he was always clumsy'."

Merlin laughed. "I act like that it throws him off."

"I know. It worked as you had all of us fooled, even me and I'm a seer."

"Daddy look, Sarah now has pink hair." Merlin turned and saw his daughter run up to them both, her dolly held high.

"I thought she had brown hair."

"Didn't like it. Pink better."

"How much magic does she know Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Quite a bit. Where I use words she just thinks of what she wants to happen, her eyes glow gold and that's it. Mind you I was just the same until Gaius gave me a magic book to study when I first came here."

"Pretty blue." Emma said, smiling as she patted Morgana's leg.

"Thank you. This is one of my favourite dresses."

"Daddy?"

Merlin sighed. "Thank you Morgana."

"What's wrong?"

Before Merlin could answer, Emma spoke. "I want one."

"That." Merlin answered. "Sweetie. Until I can save more money you can't."

"No." she pouted, stamping her foot.

"She is more like him beside looks." Morgana laughed.

"Yes. You will do as I say Emma. You can have a new dress but not until I have enough to get you one."

Emma narrowed her eyes before her eyes glowed gold. Giggling when she looked at her daddy's hair.

"What colour Morgana?"

"It's pink." she answered, trying not to laugh.

Merlin sighed and turned his hair back to normal.

"You know I have a few old dresses. Do you want to look through them and see which ones you like? They could be altered to fit you."

Emma's eyes went wide as she looked from Morgana to her daddy. "Can I daddy? Please?"

"Don't you have something to do and say to me first?"

Emma climbed up and sat on Merlin's knee, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry daddy. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." he smiled, hugging his daughter close. "Are you sure she is alright with you for a bit?"

"She's fine."

"If Arthur sees her."

"He has already seen her Merlin but don't worry."

"Come on then Princess." Morgana said, smiling when she stood up.

"That man called me Princess. I'm a Princess daddy."

"That you are sweetie." Merlin said, smiling at his daughter as she left with Morgana, holding her hand, skipping as Morgana walked out of the quarters.

* * *

Half an hour later Gaius came back. "Everything been alright?"

"Yes. I saw Arthur, he hurt his arm whilst training."

"What happened?"

"He overheard someone mention me and Leon caught him when he lost concentration."

"No I mean what happened when Arthur saw you?"

"Not what I expected, I was expecting a shouting match or at least an argument or some harsh words but nothing. He told me I am to call him by his name, he said hello to Emma who curtsied. I bandaged his arm up and told him I will see him in a couple of days to remove it."

"What did he think of Emma?"

"He didn't say. He didn't take his eyes off her when I was treating him though." Merlin sighed. "He knows doesn't he."

"I'm sorry Merlin but I believe he does."

"He was going to know sooner or later, best sooner rather than later I suppose."

Gaius smiled and patted Merlin's shoulder. "I have managed to do my rounds in the lower town. Could you do the ones in the castle, up and down so many stairs."

Merlin laughed. "Of course I can, just make a list of who I have to see and where they are and I will be on my way."

"Thank you my boy."

* * *

Morgana opened the door to her chambers and saw Merlin stood there. "You don't have to pick her up yet I can drop her off later."

"Thank you. I am just doing the rounds in the castle and thought I would pop in and see how Emma is."

"Look daddy!"

Merlin stepped through the gap in the door and saw his daughter twirling in what looked like a miniature dress, similar to what Morgana was wearing, only in green.

"She said she liked that one, her eyes glowed gold and it went from my size to hers." Morgana explained.

Merlin laughed and picked his daughter up when she ran up to him. "There's my beautiful little girl."

"I have loads new dresses daddy and no money at all."

"Thank you ever so much Morgana." he said, after kissing his daughter and placing her back on her feet where she began to twirl in front of the mirror.

"That's okay Merlin."

"Is she alright here for a while longer whilst I finish?"

"Of course. Dinner will be here soon, I didn't know what she likes so we are having a small chicken dinner and her favourite for dessert."

Merlin looked from Morgana to his daughter who started to walk backwards whilst smiling at him; he knew that smile all too well.

"Morgana what is for dessert?"

"What you both always have back home."

"Fruit daddy."

"Pudding topped with treacle syrup." Morgana answered.

"Last time I had that was I was back here Morgana, she can't eat anything too sweet."

Morgana smirked and shook her head at Emma who smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders. "I had to try."

"Yes and you would have gotten away with it. Any more stunts like that and I will take them dresses from you."

"Yes daddy. Sorry daddy."

"That's okay sweetie."

* * *

After Merlin left them to it he made his way to a knight's chambers who had injured himself badly when fighting off renegades. Merlin read what Gaius wrote was wrong with him and what potion to give him but Merlin knew he could heal it with his magic.

He knocked on the door and waited and came face to face with Arthur. "Merlin?"

"Gaius did the rounds in the lower town but I will be doing the ones in the castle as he can't manage the stairs." he explained.

"That's fine. Come in. I was just seeing how Lancelot was."

Merlin walked in and smiled at the knight laying on his side in bed. "I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot." the knight said, holding his hand out.

Merlin shook it and pulled the sheet down and looked at the wound on his side. "Stab wound."

"Yeah, he caught me as I got him."

Merlin nodded. "Gaius said what you have been on and has given me a potion to give you and a salve to use but I would like to try something if I may?"

Lancelot looked from Merlin to Arthur who nodded.

"You can trust him Lancelot. I trust him with my life, a life he has saved so many times."

Merlin looked up at Arthur who smiled.

"Okay. I'll give anything a go if it will help."

Merlin nodded and closed his hands over the now open wound.

Arthur stood back and watched as Merlin started to whisper in a language he only knew must be magic; he had heard Morgana from time to time or sorcerers but not Merlin, never Merlin.

He still couldn't believe Merlin had magic.

Lancelot gasped and looked down at what used to be his wound which was now only a small scar.

"Can you stand up for me please?"

Lancelot did as he was asked and had a look of disbelief on his face. "How-?"

"You should be able to resume normal knight duties tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Arthur walked out with Merlin and hugged him as soon as the door was closed. "Thank you Merlin. He is one of my best knight's."

Merlin cleared his throat and stepped back a little when Arthur realised him. "Sorry Merlin."

"No that's okay. I best get back to my rounds. I will come and see you in the morning with your arm."

"Okay. Thank you Merlin."

"You're welcome." Merlin shyly smiled and walked away from his King.

* * *

Merlin felt a small hand pat him on his arm. "Daddy? Daddy?"

"Hm? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Bad dream."

Merlin opened his eyes and saw his daughter's eyes red from where she had been crying. He reached out and pulled her in at the side of him. "They are just bad dreams sweetie, no one will harm you whilst I am here." he promised, kissing her head and drawing her in close, rocking her gently back to sleep.

By the time Emma had gone back to sleep the sun was just starting to rise. He gently got up and started to wash and change for the day. He checked on Emma, smiling to see her still asleep and went into Gaius' quarters to see the old man up and making breakfast. "Morning my boy."

"Morning Gaius."

"What has you up so early?"

"Emma had a bad dream, that was the second one. I think it is just because it's her first night somewhere new. Are you alright looking after her, in case she wakes up? I have to go and check on Arthur."

"Of course. I am making potions all day today, she will be fine."

Merlin smiled. "I won't be long."

"Of course not." Gaius said with a small smile after Merlin had left.

* * *

Merlin just turned to head to Arthur's chambers when he stopped. He might have different ones now he is King. He doubled back on himself to find a servant, after five minutes he finally spotted one carrying a breakfast tray. "You couldn't direct me to the King's chambers could you? I need to check on his injury."

"Of course." the maid smiled. "I have the King's breakfast so I am going that way, obviously."

Merlin laughed with her. "I used to live here. Left about six years ago when Arthur was still a Prince. I found myself heading towards his old chambers."

The maid laughed. "He moved once he became King."

"And how is Arthur as King."

"He is nothing like his father. He is a wise and fair and just King. Looks out for us little people."

"Just because he is King and you servant does not make you little compared to him."

"He often says that. He said a wise friend once told him it."

"Yes. Me." he laughed.

"Here we are."

Merlin smiled and took the breakfast tray from her. "Seeing as I used to be his servant I think I will be okay from here."

"Okay. Nice to meet you..."

"Merlin."

"Drea." she smiled, curtsying before turning to walk away.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath and walked into Arthur's chambers, he placed the breakfast tray on the table and moved over to the window and drew back the curtains, letting the sun in.

He walked over to the bed and saw Arthur fast asleep, flat on his front. Merlin couldn't help but stare at the muscular back; he let his eyes move down his back to where his arse was covered by tight breeches. Six years and Arthur had got, if possible, sexier.

"Didn't I ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Arthur mumbled, turning over and laying flat on his back, smiling up at Merlin who smiled back.

"No, you just told me it is rude not to knock before entering a Prince's chambers."

Arthur sat up and looked over at the table. "Oh. I see Drea has been."

"No, well, yes. I needed to come and see you to check on your arm and found myself heading to your old chambers before realising you might not be in them anymore. Drea directed me here and I took the breakfast from her."

Merlin looked around the room before looking back at Arthur who was still staring at him, smile on his face. "Do you want to eat your breakfast first?"

"No it's fine." Arthur said, holding his arm out, showing no signs of moving.

Merlin smiled and knelt on the bed beside Arthur and started to unwrap the bandage. "It's healing nicely. I can heal it full with my magic if you like."

"Please."

Merlin held Arthur's arm in his hands and started to whisper.

Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin's watching them as they turned from the lightening blue they were to gold before going back to blue. He looked down at his arm when Merlin moved his hands away and saw no wound, not even a scar. "Wow. Thank you Merlin."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else why I am here?"

"I would like to talk if that's alright."

"Of course." Merlin cleared his throat. "About?"

"Emma. Your daughter, or is the term 'our daughter'?"

Merlin sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Arthur."

"She isn't mine?"

"She is."

"How is it possible though?"

"When you are a powerful sorcerer like me it is possible, I obviously wasn't thinking the night she was conceived." Merlin sighed. "I knew it would all come out sooner or later. One of the reasons I agreed to come back and help Gaius was because I knew I had to stop running. I know you are angry with me Arthur. I would be angry if I was you. I don't blame you in the least for hating me."

"Merlin?"

When Merlin continued to look down, Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's chin and raised his head, his hand moving to the brunet's cheek. "Hate you? Never." Looking into Merlin's eyes, Arthur moved forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips, his hand moving to the back of the sorcerer's head, his fingers going in his hair, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Merlin gingerly reached out and ran his hands up Arthur's chest, resting them on his shoulders before they started to move down his back.

Arthur moaned and fell back onto his bed, taking Merlin with him, turning him over, parting their lips to attach his to Merlin's neck, nipping gently before soothing the spot with his tongue.

Merlin buried his fingers in Arthur's hair, closing his eyes, moaning as Arthur started to ground his morning erection down on him. Merlin gasped and arched his back, rubbing his growing erection against Arthur's who got faster and faster with his hips. "Oh Merlin." the King panted.

Merlin hearing Arthur moan his name like that brought back memories of their one night, the responsibilities of that night. Emma. He gasped and rolled Arthur off him and sat up.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, confused as Merlin straightened his clothes.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I have to go. Emma will be waking soon, she had a bad night."

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin and took him in his arms. "Is she okay?"

Merlin couldn't help but relax in those strong arms that held him, breathing in the blond's scent. "Yes." he breathed, he pulled back and stumbled to the door. "Sorry Arthur." he stuttered before quickly exiting, leaving a very confused King on his own.

* * *

Gaius looked up from his workbench when Merlin walked in and frowned a little when he saw him looking a little shaken. "Merlin are you alright?"

"I am fine. I have healed Arthur with my magic, his arm is fine now."

"Has he said anything?"

"He asked about Emma. He knows she is his Gaius."

Gaius stopped his potion work and gave Merlin his full attention. "I take it he shouted, which is why you look so shaken."

"No. He didn't shout. He said he could never hate me. Then he kissed me and it started to go further until I remembered Emma. That's when I panicked and ran."

"Oh Merlin why did you run?"

"Because I panicked. I still love him."

"Given this morning I am guessing he feels the same about you. I am willing to bet that is why he didn't marry that Princess."

"You think?"

"No. I know. You both need to talk Merlin. In three days Arthur will be sending six knights to go on patrol. I nearly always go with them. He will call a counsel meeting and with you being my assistant you will be there as well. I suggest that you offer yourself to go instead of me."

"But Emma..."

"Will be fine between myself, Morgana and Gwen. You will be gone for three days. Four at the most."

"How will me going away for four days help? Me and Arthur need to talk Gaius."

"I know that my boy. If you suggest you go then on the morning you leave, Arthur will turn up saying he will go and leave Morgana to look after things here. He will probably ask Morgana why you ran; she will know and tell him you panicked, he will then go on the patrol knowing you can't run out there as there are no doors to hide behind."

Merlin sighed and sat down. "Okay Gaius."

"Daddy."

Merlin turned his head and saw his daughter running towards him, big smile on her face, holding her night dress up a little so she won't fall over. "Good dream this time daddy."

Merlin laughed and picked her up, sitting her on his knee. "That's good baby. Daddy has to do some rounds outside whilst Gaius finishes his potions. Want to come?"

"Yeah!"

"Get washed up whilst I do your breakfast then sweetie."

* * *

Once they had their breakfast they set off. Emma holding Merlin's hand, swinging it back and forth as they walked. "Can I knock daddy?" she asked when they reached the house.

"Of course you can."

Emma knocked on the door and looked up and smiled when a woman opened the door. "Hello. I'm Emma. My daddy is here to mend you."

"Help sweetie." Merlin corrected, smiling at the woman who was laughing.

"She's adorable."

"Thank you." Emma smiled, doing a little curtsy.

"I am Gaius' new assistant. I also have magic so I can use whatever is better."

The woman smiled and let them both in. "You look familiar to me." she commented as she led Merlin over to her son in bed.

"I used to live here. I left six years ago. I was King Arthur's servant. Well. He was Prince then."

"Merlin?" she guessed.

Merlin smiled. "Yes Louise."

"Good to have you back."

"Thank you. Now. What can I do to help?"

"My son was helping me three days ago to load up and a barrel fell, it landed awkward and caught his ankle, splitting it open. Gaius has stitched it up and gave him potions for the pain."

"How are you coping without your son?"

"Not well. He is a strong lad. I ask the knights if they are passing but I can't keep asking them as it isn't their job. It's their job to keep us safe, not lift barrels for me."

Merlin nodded and looked at the teenage lad. "And how are you besides your ankle?"

"Bored."

"I keep coming home and find him hopping around trying to clean." Louise explained.

Merlin laughed. "What is your name again?"

"Euan."

"Well Euan. If you are comfortable I can heal your ankle with my magic and you can go back to helping your mum straight away."

"Please. Thank you."

Emma walked over to Euan and took his hand. "I will hold your hand in case it hurts." she smiled.

Merlin smiled. "Good girl. It won't hurt though."

"I hold anyway." she answered, smiling at her daddy.

After Merlin cast a spell he checked Euan's ankle and saw just a small scar there. "All done. I will just leave you a couple of these potions that you will have to take if you get a twinge or a bit of pain which you might get with having your weight on it all day."

"Thank you Merlin."

"You are welcome." he said as he stood up and started to look through Gaius' bag and found the potion he needed and placed it on the table.

"Merlin." Louise whispered.

Merlin looked up and saw Louise smiling as she was looking over his shoulder, he turned around and saw his daughter poking Euan's ankle. "Does that hurt?" she was asking.

"Emma Pe -" Merlin cleared his throat. "Emma that is not polite. Apologise now."

"Sorry daddy."

"Not to me."

"Sorry Euan."

Euan laughed. "That's okay."

Emma giggled and looked up at Merlin who couldn't help but smile and shake his head a little. "We will leave you both to it Louise."

"Thank you again Merlin."

"You are both welcome. Any problems you know where we are."

"We live with Gaius." Emma said.

* * *

They were walking back up towards the castle when Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw an excited Gwen stood there.

"Gwen!" Merlin beamed, hugging his old friend.

"How are you Merlin?"

"I am good. It's weird being back again."

"I bet. Wait until you settle back in again. It will be like you never left. And what is your name?"

"Emma. He's my daddy." she said, pointing at Merlin.

Gwen smiled, looking at her closely before looking back up at Merlin. "Lancelot told me you healed him with your magic. You kept that well hidden didn't you?"

"I had no choice."

"I know. Does magic allow you to carry children then?"

"If you are powerful like me then yes."

"Did you carry Emma?"

"Yes."

"Do you have magic Emma?"

"Yes. I'm like daddy."

"You are lucky." Gwen answered, smiling at Emma and went back to looking at Merlin. "Is magic all she got from you then?"

"Oh yes. Just looking at her you know whose she is besides mine."

"That I do. When?"

"At his twenty first party."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. He guessed. He said he isn't mad though."

Gwen gave a knowing smile. "The air still needs clearing?"

"Oh yes."

Before either of them could say anymore, the knight Merlin met the day before, Gwaine, came running up to them. "Hey I hear you can heal quickly with your magic?"

"If I can. What's up?"

"Percival was arm wrestling with sir Brenus. He has broken his wrist and Arthur wants us training this afternoon. He won't be happy with Percival if he finds out he broke Brenus' wrist because he was trying to impress me."

Merlin and Gwen laughed. "I will leave you to it Merlin." she said, smiling and waving bye to Emma as she walked away.

"Where?" Merlin asked.

"The armoury."

Emma tugged on Gwaine's leg. "Piggy back or I tell."

Gwaine looked at Merlin who was shaking his head.

"Is she serious?"

"Oh yes. She has done this with me a couple of times."

Gwaine crouched down. "Who will you tell?"

"The King. He likes me."

"Then it will be my pleasure." he turned his back on Emma. "Hop on Princess." he laughed.

Emma giggled and jumped on Gwaine's back, smiling when he held on tight and stood up and began to walk alongside Merlin.

Merlin walked into the armoury and saw two big strong blokes face to face, one holding his wrist. "You don't stop moaning I will do your other wrist in as well."

"Yeah!"

"Emma be quiet." Merlin walked up to who he guessed was Brenus as he was holding his left wrist. "Allow me to look?"

"You know what you are doing?"

"Of course. I have only been here a day and helped Lancelot and King Arthur."

"You're Merlin?"

"Yes."

Brenus nodded and held his wrist out which Merlin mended with a few words. "All done."

"Thank you." he said, giving Percival a look before leaving.

Emma reached out and placed her hand on Percival's upper arm. "Your arms are big. Daddy why aren't your arms like that?"

"I don't know." Merlin answered, laughing a little.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone banging on Gaius' doors. He checked to see if the noise hadn't disturbed Emma and when he saw her fast asleep, cuddling up to her dolly he got out of bed and walked down the three steps to see Gaius at the door trying to calm down an elderly woman.

"He is getting worse Gaius, he can hardly breathe."

Merlin outstretched his hand towards his and Emma's room and after whispering a spell he turned back to face Gaius and the old woman. "If she wakes up crying I will know. I am coming with you. Maybe I can help."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I will know if she wakes up. Get what you need to Gaius whilst I go now; see if I can do anything."

"What can you do what Gaius can't?" the woman asked.

"Merlin knows magic. You remember Merlin? He was Arthur's servant when he was Prince."

The woman nodded and left quickly, holding onto Merlin's arm, dragging him away whilst Gaius got what he needed.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a pain in his leg, he was about to call a servant to go and ask Gaius for a potion when he remembered that Merlin and Emma now lived with Gaius. If he went himself he might see them. That thought in mind Arthur threw the covers back and got out of bed, slowly making his way to the door.

Emma turned over and opened her eyes, she was thirsty, she looked over to her daddy's bed and saw it empty. "Daddy?"

She got out of bed and went down to see Gaius and found his bed also empty. Seeing the door slightly open Emma walked through it, seeing nothing but darkness she opened her hands and tried to say the spell she heard her daddy say often when she was scared. _"Leoht."_ She whispered, smiling when a small light appeared in her small hands. Now she could see around her she could try and find her daddy.

She turned a corner after five minutes of walking and stopped when she saw someone approaching her. "Daddy?"

"Emma?"

Emma stood still until the person who called out her name stopped in front of her and knelt down. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "King Arthur?"

"Emma love what are you doing out here on your own in the middle of the night?"

Emma started to cry. "I can't find daddy. I woke up and he was gone." she sobbed, clinging on to Arthur.

"Oh Emma love don't worry. We will find your daddy." he reached out with his thumb and wiped away the tears. "No crying. How did you manage that ball of light?"

"I have seen daddy do it when I get scared."

"You are very clever for doing it."

"Can you help me find my daddy?"

"Of course I can." Arthur gingerly stood up with his leg getting slightly worse and picked Emma up, holding her close. "We will find him in no time. If we don't find him I can tell my knights to look as well."

"And will they?"

"Of course. They have to do what I say with me being King."

Emma beamed and held on close to Arthur who started to walk once again.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin walked into their quarters. "I will inform Arthur in the morning. He had been a knight for years."

"I hate it when I can't save someone with my magic. All these powers."

"He was old Merlin and had been ill for some time. Your magic can do extraordinary things. It is just something you will have to get used to and accept my boy."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Night Gaius." he said as he walked up to his room. He walked through the slightly opened door and stopped, his stomach dropped when he saw Emma's bed empty, he quickly turned and ran back into the main room. "Gaius! Emma's bed is empty."

"What?"

"She's gone Gaius. I ...I need to find her. I..."

"Calm down Merlin, she can't have gone far."

"How do you know? We have been gone nearly an hour!"

"I know it is hard my boy but you need you to try and keep calm. We will go looking now and if we can't find her we will let Arthur know and he can have knights looking. We will find her Merlin."

"I will go looking Gaius. I need you to stay here in case she comes back."

Gaius nodded and sat down. "Okay my boy."

Merlin ran from the room, he opened his hands. _"Leoht!" _he said and ran to the end of the corridor and turned right, taking off at a run. He ran to the end and came to a stop, running his free hand through his hair, he looked to the right. Nothing, he looked to the left and felt relief sweep through him. "Emma!" he exclaimed.

"Daddy!"

"Oh Emma." he gasped, hurrying over and taking her from Arthur's arms. "You had me so worried sweetie when I saw you wasn't there."

"Neither were you." she murmured, her face buried in Merlin's neck.

"I'm sorry baby, daddy had to go and help Gaius. What woke you?"

"Thirsty."

"I was on my way to you and Gaius when she came walking towards me, a ball of light in her hands like you had just then." Arthur explained.

"Thank you Arthur. What's wrong?" Merlin asked as the three of them made their way to Gaius' quarters.

"My leg woke me. Not long before I became King, we fought for the Kingdom. They got my father; he died just over a week later. They stabbed me in the leg and I had a lot of trouble with it, it kept seizing up. I get pain in it every now and then."

"Why didn't you send a servant to get you the potion?"

"Because I knew that if I made my own way here instead of sending a servant I might see you." Even though it was fairly dark, Arthur knew Merlin was blushing.

"Why did you want to see daddy?" Emma asked.

"Because I like him."

"I like daddy too."

* * *

"Oh thank goodness." were the first words out of Gaius' mouth when he saw Merlin walk in, Emma in his arms and Arthur closely behind.

"Arthur was on his way over here and he found her. I didn't know she woke up as she didn't wake crying, she was thirsty."

"Do you want me to see to her whilst you see to Arthur?"

"I stay with daddy."

"She's fine Gaius. You get back to bed."

When Gaius had settled Merlin turned to Arthur. "You are best to get back in bed. I can use a spell that will cause your leg to heat and ease the pain before I rub some salve in."

"You will have to rub it in my leg?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. It needs to be really rubbed in."

"Okay."

"I will hold your hand in case it hurts." Emma smiled.

"Come on then sweetie."

* * *

Within in half hour, Arthur was laying flat on his back; Merlin knelt beside him, rubbing some salve into his hands after he had just performed a spell that had warmed his thigh up, easing the muscles. "You ready for this Arthur?"

"Yeah."

Merlin nodded and started to massage the salve into his leg. "Try not to tense up Arthur. It will make the muscles seize up."

Emma watching climbed onto the bed and sat by Arthur, putting her arms around him. "I hug you better."

Arthur smiled and put his arm around her. "Thank you. I am feeling a lot better already."

Merlin smiled and started to watch Arthur and his daughter hugging as he rubbed the salve in. She really was Arthur's double. No wonder everyone saw it.

Merlin had finished seeing to Arthur and looked up. "That's all -" he stopped at the sight. Emma was snuggled up close to Arthur's side, fast asleep. He looked from his daughter to Arthur to see him asleep also. Not wanting to disturb Emma, Merlin laid down the other side of her and waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

Merlin woke up to a kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes and saw Arthur leaning over him, a smile on his face. "Emma..."

"Is fast asleep." Arthur answered; he leaned in once more and kissed Merlin, about to insert his tongue when Merlin pulled back.

"We don't want to confuse her is she wakes up." he said, smiling shyly.

"You do know we need to talk Merlin."

"I know and we will, but not with Emma here."

"I have talked to Morgana and she said the reason you ran was because you panicked."

"She's right."

"Daddy?" Emma moaned as she started to wake.

Arthur moved back and sat up, smiling at his daughter and she hugged Merlin. "Morning daddy."

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning King Arthur. Did I sleep in your bed?"

"Yes, you and your daddy. You fell asleep whilst hugging me better."

Merlin lifted Emma up and sat him on his knee. "Sweetie, you don't have to call him King Arthur."

"I don't?"

"No. Remember me telling you that you have another daddy out there somewhere, someone who you call father."

"Yes."

"That man is King Arthur sweetie. He is your father."

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide staring at Arthur.

"Really." Merlin answered.

Emma crawled off Merlin and stood on the bed in front of Arthur. "Can I call you father?"

"Of course you can." Arthur smiled, laughing when Emma jumped forwards and hugged him. "I have two daddies."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur said, holding Emma tight. Merlin smiled and reached over, taking Arthur's hand in his.

* * *

Just then the door opened and Drea walked in. A tray of food in her hand, she looked over to the bed and quickly dropped her head. "I'm sorry my lord I thought you would still be sleeping."

"That's fine Drea." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Do you both want to stay for breakfast?"

"Can we daddy?"

Merlin smiled. "Of course we can sweetie."

"Drea can you get me some more food please? Merlin and my -" Arthur paused and looked at Merlin who smiled and nodded. "Merlin and my daughter will be joining me for breakfast."

"Of course." Drea smiled and looked at Emma. "When Knight Gwaine called you Princess he didn't know how right he was did he." she smiled, curtsying before leaving the room.

"He called her Princess?"

"Yeah. When he first called it her I panicked and asked him what made him call her that."

"He used to call me that when I was still Prince."

Merlin laughed and got out of bed along with Arthur and Emma. Arthur taking Emma over to the table to share some of his food whilst waiting for Drea to come back.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh when Emma put something in her mouth and pulled a face after biting it before spitting it out. "Merlin, Emma's fa -" he stopped when he saw that Merlin was making his bed. "Hard habit to break?" he asked. Making Merlin laugh as he walked over to them both and sat down.

"What were you saying?"

"Emma's face. She tried a bit of my breakfast. Her face."

"What did you try sweetie?"

"That." she answered, pointing to the bit of food she spat out on the tray.

"Pickled egg? They are your father's favourites. Well, used to be."

"Still are." Arthur answered as a knock sounded at the door before opening, revealing Drea with more food which she set on the table and left after smiling to them all.

* * *

"My father is the King." were the first words out of Emma's mouth when she saw Gaius.

The old man looked from Emma to Merlin. "She fell asleep on Arthur whilst I was treating his leg. I didn't want to disturb her. We had breakfast with him this morning."

"You have talked then, seeing as you spent the night and shared breakfast."

"No. Arthur fell asleep along with her. I decided it was best to tell her."

Just then a knock sounded at the door and a servant entered. "King Arthur wishes your presence at the council meeting that is in one hour."

Gaius nodded, letting the servant know he understood.

"Anything else?" Merlin asked when the servant didn't move.

"The King request that you be there as well."

"Thank you. I will be there. If you see Gwen before then will you tell her I want to see her please?"

"I will tell her now sir." the servant bowed and left the room.

"Sir?" Merlin turned to a smiling Gaius. "What has Arthur told him that makes him think I am a sir?"

* * *

Merlin had just finished dressing Emma when she spoke. "My father is the King."

"Is he?"

Merlin turned at the new voice and saw Gwen stood there. "She is telling everyone she sees."

"You both settling in alright?"

"Yes. Although this little one decided to go for a walk in the middle of the night."

"You weren't there. I went looking." Emma answered.

Merlin smiled. "Luckily Arthur was on his way here and found her."

"Bless her. I was told you wanted me Merlin."

"Yes. Arthur wants both me and Gaius at the council meeting and I wondered if you could look after trouble here." Merlin asked with a smile.

"I'm a good girl. You trouble." she said, folding her arms, pouting.

Merlin shook his head and smiled. "Father's double in every way except magic."

Gwen laughed. "I will be more than happy to look after her. We can have some fun." she crouched down so she was face level with Emma. "I used to be a seamstress; we can make dolly a new dress if you like, one that matches yours."

"Yeah." she hurried over and picked up her dolly, showing it Gwen. "Her dress is ripped. Daddy not good at mending dresses."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin and Gaius soon left to go to the council meeting and Merlin saw that Gaius was right. Arthur soon moved on to the subject of sending out five knights on patrol to round up the last of the renegades to bring them back and go on trial.

"Gaius are you alright to travel with the knights in case of any injuries?"

Merlin spoke up. "How long will the knights be gone?"

"Four days at the most." Arthur answered.

"I will go. Gaius is best to stay here and look after those here as he knows more about their ailments than I do."

"Emma..."

"Our daughter will be fine here Arthur with Gaius, Gwen and Morgana. It's better for Gaius if I go."

"Daughter?" One of the counsel members asked.

Arthur stood up. "Yes. Me and Merlin have a daughter together, no doubt you have all seen her with Merlin."

"The little girl with long blonde hair? Are you sure she is your my lord?"

Merlin stood from his chair, ready to snap when Arthur placed a hand on his arm. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life, you know of nothing what me and Merlin have gone through, the talks we have had since he came back, not to mention Emma is my double in looks. I should not, nor should Merlin have to explain ourselves to you, any of you."

The counsel member bowed his head. "Forgive me my lord, but you must know everyone will wonder."

"Then you can let it be known that Emma was conceived on the Kings twenty first celebration. I can carry children as I am a powerful sorcerer." Merlin snapped.

"Why did you leave?" one counsel member bravely asked.

Arthur snapped his head in his direction. "That is no one else's business but mine and Merlin's. Now that you all know you can accept it, any problems you come to me. Now lets continue on with what we started with." he said, letting go of Merlin's arm as they both sat down once more.

"Merlin if you are sure our daughter will be fine."

"She will be."

Arthur nodded. "The knights leave at dawn tomorrow."

"I will be ready."

Arthur looked closely at Merlin and nodded. "Very well."

* * *

After the counsel meeting Arthur went to see Morgana. "Everything alright?" she asked when Arthur sat down at her table, her facing him.

"I have just come from a council meeting; five knights including Leon will be going on a four day patrol at dawn tomorrow to gather the last of the renegades that got away. Merlin said he will be going instead of Gaius. I was going to stay here but with Merlin going it is the best time to talk to him..."

"You want me to look after things whilst you're gone?"

"Please."

"Of course. I need to ask you though. Do you love him?"

"I never stopped. I should have confessed all that morning instead of acting like my idiot self. I was so stupid back then."

"Still are. It is a good job I matured to make sure you see things the right way."

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door and waited until she called out before walking in. He smiled when he saw Morgana sat her table, Arthur sat across from her.

"Father!" Emma called out, running over to Arthur who picked her up and sat her on his knee, kissing her cheek.

"You had a good morning baby?"

"I have. I spent time with Gwen. Dolly is getting a new dress." Emma looked at Morgana and then at Merlin. "Baby." she said, pointing at Morgana.

"She can be sometimes if things don't go her way." Arthur murmured earning himself a glare from his sister.

"Baby." Emma repeated. This time looking at Morgana.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Merlin asked.

Emma got off Arthur's knee and walked around to Morgana and placed her small hand on Morgana's stomach. "Baby." she answered.

Arthur stood up and picked Emma up. "Emma love, auntie Morgana can't have children." he explained.

Morgana looked a little sad. "Me and Leon have been trying for over three years. We can't have children."

Emma shook her head. "No. Baby!"

"Emma sweetie that's enough."

"I dream. 'Gana baby."

Morgana frowned. "Merlin is magic all Emma can do?"

"I think so. It is all she has shown."

"Why?" Arthur asked, looking at his sister.

"I don't want to get my hopes up but I think there is a chance Emma is a seer."

"Like you?" Arthur asked, looking from his sister to his daughter.

"I think so. I haven't seen myself pregnant though."

"There is only one way to settle this but I don't want to upset you Morgana."

"It's fine Merlin. Just do it." she sighed.

Merlin nodded and held out his hands, with a few whispered words an orange glow appeared and hovered over Morgana's stomach before fading. "Merlin what does that mean? Gaius never used magic to test if I am pregnant or not."

"I used this spell on women back in Ealdor there are two colours. Yellow and Orange. And then when the women started to show I would do another spell which would either be pink, blue or purple, pink a girl, blue a boy or purple which is one of each."

"What does Orange mean?"

"Orange is positive."

"I'm pregnant?"

Merlin beamed. "You are."

Morgana laughed and took Emma off Arthur and started kissing her cheeks, making the little girl laugh. "Thank you so much darling."

Merlin smiled. "Can I take advantage of your good mood and ask you to look after Emma whilst I am gone?"

"Of course. Between me, Gaius and Gwen she will have a fantastic time."

"I spend time with Gwen and 'Gana more." Emma laughed, hugging Morgana tight before holding her arms out to Arthur who took her back.

* * *

Merlin woke up the next morning and shook his daughter gently. The night before Emma had climbed into his bed wanting to be with him as she won't see him for a few days. Merlin had been away from Emma but never four days.

"Daddy?"

"Morning sweetie."

"You have to go now?"

"Soon. Just have to dress and make sure I have everything and then I will be going."

"Miss you daddy."

"I will miss you too sweetie. Least you will have your father here with you."

Emma giggled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing daddy."

"Did you have a good time with him yesterday afternoon?"

"I did. Father told me secrets."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We talked and played."

"What did you play?"

"Tea party with dolly."

"I'm sorry. Your father sat and played dollies with you?"

"Yes. He even did a voice for dolly."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I love you sweetie." Merlin couldn't believe this. Blackmail material right there. The King of Camelot playing with Dolls and doing the voices?

One hour later which Merlin spent with Emma. He was just setting his horse up when a smiling Leon walked over to him. "Three guesses why you are happy."

"Happy is an understatement. I can't believe how happy I am. I am going to be a father. Thank you so much Merlin."

"No need to thank me. It was you and Morgana that made it happen." he laughed.

"At least you will know me on this patrol. There is me, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan was supposed to be coming but isn't well, Lancelot and -"

"Me."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur walking over to them both. "Morgana is going to look after things here whilst we are gone. I thought I would go as it has been a while since I have gone."

"And the fact that I will be there?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. I have you all to myself for four days."

Merlin just shook his head with a smile and climbed up on his horse. "Keep your hands to yourself Pendragon."

"And if I don't?"

Merlin leaned down and smiled at Arthur. "I will tell your knights you play dollies, doing the voices and everything."

"I did that because my daughter asked me too."

"Blaming it all on a five year old girl. Shame on you Arthur." Merlin said, laughing at Arthur's face.

* * *

After riding for a couple of hours they all decided to give the horses a rest and walk for a bit. "So do you and Gwaine go out then?" Merlin asked.

"We are now, we were friends first, then it was flirting back and forth, a few kisses here and there and now, I asked him out after I broke Brenus' wrist and he said yes."

Arthur walked over to Gwaine; Merlin had been talking and laughing with Percival. "Gwaine can't you get your man away from mi- Merlin."

Gwaine grinned. "You were going to say 'mine' then weren't you?"

"Just go and talk with Percival."

Arthur growled when Gwaine walked over and talked with Percival and Merlin, joining in on their conversation.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked over and saw Leon making his way over. "You alright?"

"No. I sent Gwaine over there to talk to Percival so Merlin will come and talk to me but he has just joined in."

Leon looked up at the sun in the sky. "Just gone noon. Want to stop for some food?"

"Sounds good." Arthur called them all to a stop, telling them it was time to eat. Of course Arthur did get mad when Merlin started to cook saying he was the servant and it was his job. Arthur had taken Merlin on to one side whilst the others started making the food themselves. "Even before you left Camelot you were never just a servant Merlin. I know you were a servant and some thought you dispensable. Especially my father, but... you were never dispensable to me."

Merlin smiled and moved forwards, kissing Arthur. "Thank you Arthur. If only you had said that the morning after."

"Merlin I -"

"Merlin, Arthur? Foods ready." Leon called over.

Merlin walked back over and laughed at something Gwaine had said, he may have laughed but Arthur knew it was a fake laugh, they really needed to talk.

After they had some food Merlin took the wooden plates they had food no to a nearby lake to wash. "I will come and help you."

"Kings don't do servant work. I will be fine. I won't be long."

When Merlin started to walk away, Leon walked over to Arthur. "You are not seriously going to let him do it all on his own are you?"

"He doesn't want to talk."

"He doesn't have to. Just get him to listen."

Arthur nodded and thanked his friend as he made his way to where Merlin walked off to.

"Merlin?"

Merlin stood up and turned around. "Arthur. I said I'm fine cleaning up."

"I know. But I came to help anyway because I wanted to." Arthur walked over and took the pot the stew had been cooked in and started to wash it. "Just because I don't do it doesn't mean I can't Merlin." he said, smiling when Merlin knelt beside him.

"Goes to show just what you will do to talk to me and for me to talk back and listen."

"Yes. This talk has been needing to come for six years."

Merlin sighed. "I know."

"You're not going to run away on me are you and leave me to do the cleaning." Arthur joked.

"I am kneeling beside you Arthur; it's hard to run away on my knees."

Arthur laughed. "Remember when we first meet and I told you I would teach you to walk on your knees."

Merlin just smiled and continued to wash.

"Merlin I'm sorry I made you leave, I didn't want that." Arthur sighed.

"You didn't make me. I chose to go." he answered, standing up.

"Because of me and what I said."

"I should have not left though, I should have just tried to get over you and move on."

"And Emma? How would she fit into that?"

"Into what? I didn't even know I was carrying Emma until weeks after I left Camelot."

"Yes but you said you should have stayed, moved on how would you have done that knowing you were carrying my child?"

"I would have still left through no choice. A man carrying a baby shows how powerful he is. Magic was outlawed; I would have been sentenced to death by Uther."

"You don't think I would have protected you, do you? I would have fought my father made sure you and the baby were safe." Arthur said sadly.

"You know what your father was like Arthur. He detested magic and killed anyone who showed the smallest bit of magic. You didn't like all that magic back then, you only lifted the ban after you became King because Morgana confessed all to you. I was going to come back then."

"You didn't answer my question." Arthur said feeling hurt. "Why didn't you come home?"

"If you were fine with magic then yes I knew you would have protected me but what could you have done? You knew what your father was like. And I didn't come back to Camelot as I heard you were set to marry. I only came back now because Gaius wanted my help and I couldn't deny him as he has done so much for me, on my way to Camelot I kept trying to prepare myself if I ever saw you and your Queen together."

"You should have had faith in me to keep you safe, I may be a prat at times but I'm stupid I know you could never be evil." Arthur let out the part where it hurt to hear that he had just come back for Gaius. "Why didn't you come home when you found out I called it off?"

"I didn't know you called off the wedding until Gaius told me when I walk back through his doors. I always kept my ear out, making sure you were okay even though I wasn't there but when I heard you will be marrying a Princess I didn't want to hear anymore. I thought that was it, how can you have me and Emma when you have a Queen by your side. And me evil? Evil for protecting my heart and our daughter from watching her father from afar wishing she could talk to him, get to know him but couldn't? How dare you." Merlin snapped and stormed away, back to camp.

"Merlin wait, I never said you were evil."

"Leave me alone Arthur."

"No because you're just twisting my words to get out of this and you know it." Arthur yelled.

Merlin stopped. He knew Arthur was right but he couldn't do this right now, he needed to be alone. "You want me to go?"

"I never wanted you to go; I never want you to leave."

"Then leave me alone, please. Just give me some breathing space."

Arthur sighed. "Take as long as you need, just know I'll be waiting opened armed for you."

"That's the thing Arthur. Once we talked things through we can't just jump into a relationship. I'll pack everything up so we can set off again."

"Why not? Why can't we be a family?"

Merlin turned back around. "We can, but not right now. Arthur we have been parted for six years a lot has happened in that time and I had only known you six months before I left. We need to get to know each other for this to work."

"Sorry to interrupt but we are all set to go." Leon said, making himself seen.

"Okay. Thank you Leon." Merlin smiled and followed the knight back to camp.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow where they do make up :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**A big thank you to ForeverCullen's help in this chapter. xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly, they would reach the border by afternoon tomorrow, when night started to fall Arthur called everyone to a halt telling them all to set up for the night.

"Merlin why don't you set your tent up next to Gwaine and Percival, Leon you're next to me." Arthur ordered looking away from Merlin.

Merlin nodded and set his tent where Arthur said, next to Gwaine and Percival's. When all the tents were where they were to be Merlin used his own magic to put them all up.

"I love magic." Gwaine said, smiling at his and Percival's.

"All right Leon you come with me, Gwaine Percival try and find some fire wood." Arthur ordered.

Leon picked up a crossbow. "You fancy coming with us Merlin?"

"No Merlin has to stay help Gwaine and Percival start a fire." Arthur replied before Merlin could answer.

Merlin looked at Arthur and held his hand towards the logs that was soon to be a fire. _"Bael onbryne. _There, fire's done. I will come Leon thank you."

Leon nodded and looked at Arthur. "What?" he whispered when Merlin walked on ahead of them.

"I was trying to give him his space." Arthur muttered.

"You can still do that whilst we are hunting Arthur." Leon said, smiling as he started to walk, Arthur by his side.

"No I can't." Arthur complained.

"Yes you can. Morgana does this with me sometimes, asking for space, what she means is not following her around like a lost puppy trying to talk to her."

"I don't follow Merlin like a lost puppy, and what you do with my sister is none of my business." Arthur replied.

"Don't push Leon away for trying to help you. He is right Arthur. Now shush the both of you, there is a baby deer over there."

"Since when are you okay with me killing animals?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Since I have had to do it so me, mum and Emma had food on the table."

"I'm sorry you had to do something I know you hate." Arthur said softly.

"Don't be. I could have sent you letters or come back at any time. My fault." Merlin smiled before killing the small deer with magic.

Leon nudged Arthur. "See. Let him talk to you, all you said was sorry and he admitted to it being his fault and opened up a bit more."

Arthur just nodded; he didn't want to say that it was really his fault.

"Um, can one of you get this please? It's heavier than it looks." Merlin shouted.

"Sure, I'll help you." Arthur said walking over to Merlin. Arthur stopped when he reached the bushes at the sight in front of him, Merlin bent forwards, arse in the air.

"Thank you Arthur. Best get back. I'll soon have this cooked and ready."

"You know you really don't have to do all this Merlin."

"All what?"

"You know, the cooking, the cleaning everything really."

"I want to Arthur. It's what I have always done. Won't take long to cook."

* * *

Their second night there Merlin was sat by the fire staring into the flames, he and Arthur had talked more today, he didn't like that Arthur stayed away from him, he didn't mean give him space like that. After talking Merlin asked that they just acted as they are, friends and wait for him to go to Arthur.

Merlin smiled when he remembered what Arthur said when he asked. "I'll wait forever Merlin." he had said, a smile on his face.

"Oi you."

Merlin looked up to see a man stood there in ripped and dirty clothes, sword loosely in his hand. "Yes?"

"Who is in these tents then?"

"My friends."

"And where do you and your friends come from?"

"Camelot." Merlin turned at the voice and saw Arthur walk out of his tent, sword gripped tightly in his hand.

"King Arthur." the man spat.

"Leave and never come to my kingdom again and I won't run you through."

"I don't think so." the man put two fingers in his mouth and after a shrill whistle five more men appeared from nowhere. "You see this man here?" he asked, walking to a man in a long dark blue robe. "He is very powerful, has magic. King or not I don't care how good you are with a sword, it doesn't matter really, unless you have magic you won't win."

"I don't think he's that powerful, I've known people with far more power in their little finger." Arthur laughed. "And who said I don't have magic on my side."

"Oh yes. That sister of yours. Not here though is she."

"No." Merlin said as he stood up. "But I am and I have magic."

"So you can count yourself lucky my sister is not here, she would have your tongue for that." Arthur chuckled.

"And who are you?" the sorcerer asked, walking up to Merlin.

"My name is Merlin but I also go by another name, Merlin is what I go by but anyone who has magic has probably heard of me by my other name."

"And what is your magic name?" he growled, bearing his yellow teeth.

"Emrys."

Arthur gasped and looked over at his friend in shock.

The sorcerer backed back a little. "We will do well to leave well alone." he said to the other renegades.

"Why?" one of them spat.

"He is Emrys. Haven't you heard the destinies? He along with King Arthur unite the land of Albion, their heirs to rule on long after they are gone? You threaten King Arthur Emrys could kill us all where we stand. We are best to go. If you value your life then leave."

Merlin nodded to the sorcerer. "He's smart, wouldn't think that to look at him. Your choice." He added to the other renegades who after a few looks at each other, turned and ran, looking over their shoulders hoping Merlin wasn't going to do anything.

Arthur smiled when he heard the word heirs; he knew then that they would be a family and happy for all time.

After they were alone, Merlin turned to see Arthur with a silly smile on his face. "Arthur are you alright?"

"Yes I'm perfectly happy."

"May I ask why?"

"No reason, just happy."

Merlin nodded. "Now the renegades have been dealt with we can head back tomorrow. Night Arthur." Merlin said, smiling at his King before walking to his tent.

"Good night Merlin." Arthur smiled and went to his own tent.

* * *

Merlin woke up in the night feeling cold, his thoughts went to Emma, whenever she woke up cold she would always get in with him or Hunith and snuggle back down and go to sleep. He wrapped the blanket around him and walked out of his tent and saw the fire starting to die out. He looked in Gwaine and Percival's and saw Gwaine and Percival fast asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms, he moved next to Leon and Lancelot's tent and saw them both at each ends of the tent fast asleep.

Moving on to the last tent, the one furthest from his, Merlin stepped inside and saw Arthur fast asleep on the makeshift bed. The only light was from a candle that was flickering not so far away from where the King was sleeping. Merlin took a deep breath and moved forwards, yes they still had to get to know each other and they will do back in Camelot but for tonight. He didn't want to be on his own.

He got closer to Arthur and knelt down, gently shaking Arthur until he woke up. "Arthur?"

"Mmm Merlin?" Arthur moaned.

"Sorry to wake you Arthur."

"No that's okay. Is everything alright?" Arthur asked worried.

"It's a cold night. When it is cold, Emma always wakes up and either gets in with me or my mother and snuggles back down to go to sleep. Do you mind?"

Arthur pulled the cover back and opened his arms. "Never." Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and got under the covers, snuggling up close to Arthur. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Anytime Merlin." Arthur whispered wrapping his arms round Merlin and pulling him close to his chest.

* * *

The next morning Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Lancelot were taking down their tents.

"So who is going to wake Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"I will wake Merlin. You wake Arthur Gwaine." Percival said as he made his way over to Merlin's tent, he walked in only to come out seconds later. "He isn't there. Merlin's tent is empty."

"I found him." Gwaine called out not too loud.

The other knights hurried over to Arthur's tent and poked their heads through the gap along with Gwaine.

"So much for giving him space Arthur." Leon whispered, grin on his face.

"Who's to say it wasn't Merlin that crawled into bed with Arthur." Gwaine smirked. "It was his bed that was empty after all."

"I think we are best to leave before they wake up." Percival whispered.

"Too late, now get out." Arthur whispered, so not to wake Merlin.

The knights pulled back, Percival grabbing Gwaine and pulling him back as he didn't move.

"Hey!" Gwaine complained.

"If I didn't pull you back Arthur would have done much worse, let's get Merlin's tent down, Lancelot can you just place Merlin's clothes inside Arthur's tent?"

"Will do, but if I don't make it out alive tell my beloved Gwen I love her." Lancelot joked.

Leon laughed. "Arthur won't do nothing to you, you are one of the most honourable and loyal knights."

* * *

Inside the King's tent Merlin was just waking up. "Morning Arthur."

"Good morning Merlin." Arthur smiled.

Merlin kissed Arthur quickly and sat up. "We better get up before the others wake."

"Oh hey Merlin, just dropping off your clothes." Lancelot said quickly before exiting the tent.

"I hope it is just Lancelot awake." Merlin said as he stood up and made his way over to his bag that Lancelot just brought in, bending over and searching for his clothes for the day.

"I'm afraid not. They're all awake." Arthur informed him.

"And have all seen us, me snuggled up close to you?" Merlin asked as he continued to rummage through his bag.

"I'm sure they did, I hope they enjoyed the view I know I am." Arthur smirked.

"What?" Merlin turned as best he could and saw what Arthur had his eyes on and blushed as he stood up. "Sorry. I found the right clothes, I'll just go and wash."

"Would you like me to accompany you? Just in case." Arthur smiled.

"I would like that." the brunet smiled.

Arthur smiled and grabbed his clothes.

* * *

Merlin had finished washing by the lake and started to change as he watched Arthur continue to wash. "I lost count how many times I packed my bags, ready to come back to Camelot losing the courage and unpack again."

Arthur looked over at Merlin. "I've almost came after you myself, but I could never think of what to say and I just lost my courage."

"I am sorry for what I did Arthur. I should have at least let you know. I know you say you are not angry but you must be hurt. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared. I couldn't have let you know then as magic was still outlawed in Camelot and should the letter have fallen into the wrong hands..."

Merlin sat down on the small grass bank. "I know I could have come and told you but I couldn't face you so soon, lost the courage again. So I made sure I knew how you was getting on, making sure you were safe. When I heard about the war I set out to Camelot, leaving Emma with mum, but on my way there I heard you had won and were injured but will be fine so I went back to Ealdor.

"A week later I heard of your father's passing followed by you lifting the ban on magic. I was so happy I packed up everything and told mother I was going home, to you. Then I heard of you choosing a Princess for your Queen. A Queen which will make you happy and give you heirs. I gave up after that, didn't bother to see how things were, didn't think my heart could take it; all I wanted to know was if you were safe and happy and I heard you were so I left you to it. And then I got that letter from Gaius. He had done so much for me I owed him too much. After a talk with mother I decided I can't run anymore so I came back."

"I was never really happy Merlin, I put on one hell of a show so no one could see what I really felt, of course Morgana knew, can't get anything by her, I missed you every single moment you were gone, I would wake up expecting to see you walk through my doors babbling about anything with a smile on your face, when I went into battle I wanted to find you first to see you at least one last time, but I never got the chance and when I got hurt I feared I never would." Arthur came to sit down next to Merlin.

"I know you think I lifted the ban on magic because of Morgana but I didn't. I did it for you, I told Gaius about Morgana as soon as I found out. In return he told me about you, so I did it because I hoped you could come home, come back to me, I told my knights to be on the lookout for a raven haired man that has a red scarf. I would watch people come and go from the gates hoping, praying to see you walk through. The counsel had thought I needed a Queen." Arthur rolled his eyes. "They arranged everything but I sent word, telling her how sorry I was and that my heart belongs to someone else. I yelled at my counsel and came close to locking a few of them up just for the hell of it."

Arthur sighed. "When my father died, I felt alone. I would sit by the fire and just think of all the things I should have done while I had the time, while you were still with me. I grieved for my father but I was also glad about his passing because it meant you were safe. At the beginning I couldn't come and I keep trying but I just felt you could do better. The way I have treated you over the months you worked for me, the night we...

"If I could take anything back, it would be the morning after. I'm not angry at you Merlin, never at you. Yes it hurt when I found out but in the end I have no one but myself to blame. If I had come clean that morning we could have raised Emma together. I would have kept you safe, kept you out of Uther's sight, would have made sure that every waking moment I was there to care for you, to know that I loved you, to give get you whatever the hell you were craving. It's my fault I missed all that and more. I won't have you taking blame for me I think you have done that enough for one lifetime."

"How was you when you found out about my magic Arthur?"

"Shocked mostly, then silent for a bit but then Gaius started to tell me more and it all started to fall into place. You always had the answers, always there to save me."

"And I always will be. I noticed your surprise last night with them renegades, Gaius never tell you I was Emrys?"

"He told me of Emrys, bits anyway, but never who he was."

"Now you do. Are we okay now Arthur?"

"I would like to hope we'll be more than okay."

Merlin smiled and moved forwards, giving Arthur a kiss which soon turned passionate, Merlin falling back, taking Arthur with him. "I love you Arthur."

"And I you Merlin. So much." Arthur answered, kissing Merlin back, happy that he finally had Merlin where he always knew he belonged. In his arms.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Leon looked at his fellow knights; all of them had been sat on the log for nearly an hour waiting for Merlin and Arthur. "Who is going to go and get them both so we can all head back?" he asked.

When all the others just stared at him he shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

"You're his brother-in-law." Lancelot said.

"So what? That doesn't mean I can just walk up to them and stop them from whatever they are doing. Anyone did that to me and Morgana she'd kill them. Anyway if they are doing something it is best if someone who prefers the male sex. Not as awkward then is it."

When Gwaine grinned and stood up, Percival stood up and pushed his lover back down. "I'll go."

* * *

When Percival reached the lake he sighed in relief. At least they were both fully clothed. Arthur was leaning against the tree with Merlin sat between his legs; his back against the King's chest, his head back and leaning on Arthur's shoulder whose arms came round, keeping Merlin in place.

"Arthur?"

Arthur and Merlin turned and looked surprised to see Percival there. "Sorry Percival." Arthur apologised, helping Merlin up with him.

"No need to apologise."

"There is. If I am honest Percival I forgot you were all waiting for us. We'll head back now."

When Percival walked back into camp Gwaine stood up. "What were they doing?" he asked.

"Something I would like us to do more of."

"Even more sex? I'm up for that."

"Cuddling Gwaine. They actually forgot we were all sat here waiting for them."

* * *

Arthur apologised again to his knights before mounting his horse after helping Merlin onto his. After an hour of riding, Leon came alongside Arthur and Merlin. "How are you both now?"

"We have talked. Sorted everything out. We know we love each other." Arthur answered.

"But we will be going at our own pace. I only knew Arthur six months before leaving. A lot has happened in the six years we have been apart. We need to get to know each other all over again."

"Okay I am just going to ask what you know Morgana will ask. She will only hit me if she finds out I didn't. Will you both marry?"

"Oh yes." Merlin answered with a smile on his face, surprising Arthur who turned to look at him.

Leon smiled and dropped back a little.

"You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do Arthur. You heard what that sorcerer said about our destiny. It's all true."

"That was why I had a big smile on my face."

"I guessed." Merlin laughed, briefly reaching over to hold Arthur's hand.

"What happened with those renegades then Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"They came into camp last night. They had a sorcerer with them. He claimed to be all powerful but they quickly left when they learned Merlin's other name."

"You have two names Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes I go by Merlin to everyone. But those with magic call me by my other name. They have heard of the name, I suspect everyone has, magic or not but they don't know it is me. I have had some bow down to me, others saying meeting me was the highlight of their life."

"What's your other name Merlin?" Percival asked.

"Emrys." Merlin answered.

"Emrys? You mean the most powerful Sorcerer who all other bad sorcerer's fear is little old you?" Gwaine laughed.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and saw his eyes glow gold. As soon as he saw this he looked over his shoulder as Percival burst out laughing and couldn't stop his own laugh along with Leon and Lancelot who joined in.

"What? What's funny?" Gwaine asked, looking from his lover to his King and fellow knights.

"I have given you some donkey ears for that remark." Merlin answered.

"I didn't mean it like that Merlin. It's just hard to believe. The most powerful sorcerer you would expect to see someone like Percival."

"I suppose you are right. I must admit I do like the look on some people's faces when they realise who I am. At first they are surprised because of how I am and look and then they are in awe and are bowing or they look scared and turn and run."

"And I bet you don't give them donkey ears."

"Only the ones who run."

"But I am not running. Please Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "Okay."

Arthur watched Merlin's eyes glow gold and then looked at Gwaine to see the ears go. He looked up at the sky and held his hand so far up, calling his knights to a stop. "Just after noon. Let's stop and eat."

Arthur and Merlin along with the knights saw the castle in view and got off their horses and decided to walk the rest of the way, they had been on them all day. Arthur saw Merlin laughing with Lancelot and walked up to Leon. "I was there with Merlin when we found out about Morgana being pregnant, turns out magic isn't all my daughter can do. Leon with Morgana being pregnant I would have let you to stay here."

"That's okay Arthur. If I am honest I was glad of the four days rest, worst thing Gaius did was say no harm to keep trying, my cock was getting sore."

Arthur pulled a face and shook his head. "Too much Leon."

"I have to talk to someone and we have been close friends for years."

"Yes and I would listen if you married someone else but that is my sister you are talking about."

* * *

Merlin had walked in front to walk alongside Arthur when they walked through the castle gates, they all took their horses into the stable, once the servants started to sort the horses out Arthur and Merlin followed by the knights walked through the lower town, hand in hand, Arthur smiling at his people who stopped working on their market stalls to bow to their King, the woman staring at his hand in Merlin's.

Morgana jumped when the doors to the throne room opened and Gwen came hurrying in, big smile on her face.

"Gwen is everything alright?" she asked. Emma sat drawing.

Gwen looked at Emma and smiled. "Guess who is back?"

Emma gasped and jumped off her stool and went running out of the throne room, Morgana and Gwen laughing as they followed her.

Emma got to the doors and found them closed; she walked up to a nearby guard and poked his leg. "I want these doors open. Can't reach handle."

"Okay Emma." the knight laughed, in the four days she had spent there she had talked to every knight she came across, Morgana and Gwen weren't surprised to learn that they all fell in love with her.

The knight opened the doors and laughed when Emma went running out and down the steps, holding her dress up a little so she wouldn't trip; as she reached the bottom she saw them just turning the corner. "Papa! Papa." she squealed, running forwards.

Arthur beamed at the sight of his daughter running towards them both. "I thought she always called you 'daddy'?"

"She does Arthur."

"Papa!" she squealed, putting her arms up to Arthur who picked her up. "Missed you papa. You too daddy."

Merlin smiled and took Emma from Arthur, kissing his daughters cheeks. "Papa?" he asked.

"Easy." Emma beamed.

Arthur laughed. "I think I prefer it as well, having to call me 'father' reminds me of mine as it is what I always had to call him."

"Back for good now daddy?"

"Yes sweetie. No more trips without you."

"Good." she smiled as Merlin let her down.

"I hope you have been good for Auntie Morgana and Gwen and Gaius."

"Yes. I made a new friend."

"That's great baby." Arthur smiled. "What are they like?"

"Funny. We play a lot..."

"What's her name?" Merlin asked.

"Charlie." she smiled.

"Charlie?" Arthur asked. "I don't know..."

"Honestly Arthur they are five years old. As I understand it Morgana had female and male friends growing up."

"Of course I did." Morgana answered when they reached her and Gwen. "And I turned out alright."

"Yes. And you ended up marrying one of them."

"I made the right choice, where is my husband?"

"Not far behind us. Lancelot as well Gwen." Arthur answered, smiling at the two women as they walked past them to find their husbands. "I hope you have been a good girl Emma."

"Always am."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Is she?"

"Most of the time. You see she is a lot like you Arthur."

"As good as gold then."

"Who are you trying to kid? I only knew you six months before leaving and I lost count how many times I saved your life as you seem to have a thing about looking for trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

"That's what they all say Arthur."

Arthur laughed a little before looking in the direction where his chambers were to where Merlin's quarters were.

"I know Arthur. It was only two nights but it will seem funny sleeping alone again, but I am Gaius' assistant. I have to be in his quarters in case something happens in the night."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "I know. May I have the pleasure of yours and our daughters company for dinner this evening?"

"Of course Arthur." Merlin smiled and moved forwards, kissing Arthur, pulling away when he heard a giggle come from between them. "I will leave you to catch up on what has been happening and we will see you for dinner this evening."

* * *

"Why do I have to wear my best dress daddy?"

"Because we are having dinner with your Papa. You do want to look pretty for Papa don't you?"

"I always look pretty."

Merlin laughed. "That you do."

"Daddy, Papa loves me no matter what I wear."

"I know sweetie. He loves us both but we still want to look nice for him don't we."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

Arthur had just finished getting ready when his chamber doors opened and Morgana walked in. "You are looking very smart to say you are just going to have dinner." she commented.

"I am having dinner with Merlin and my daughter."

"Well I won't keep you long. I just wanted to know how the four days went."

"They went great. We talked. I let Merlin talk first. He said to give him some space so I avoided him until Leon told me that giving him space means not following him around like a lost puppy."

Morgana smiled. "He is learning. I told him that. He does it with me sometimes, god help me what he will be like when I am further along."

"Well I took his advice and instead of badgering him to talk to me I just left him and on the second night he came to me in my tent, told me that on cold nights Emma gets in with either him or Hunith, he didn't ask but I knew he was trying to get around to asking."

"You let him snuggle up?"

"I did, the next morning when we were washing up he just started talking."

"How did you get on with the renegades?"

"They came to us in the night. Merlin was outside by the fire, the rest of the knights were asleep and I was in my tent. They had a sorcerer with them, he claimed to be all powerful, but he backed off once Merlin told him who he was. Did you know that Merlin is the powerful sorcerer Emrys?"

"I didn't until Leon told me."

"The sorcerer said they were asking for death if they tried to take me on or harm me. He talked about a destiny of me and Emrys, of how we marry, have heirs, live happily and rule over a peaceful Albion and our heirs taking over once we have gone."

"Just because that is your destiny Arthur doesn't mean you can sit back and watch it happen."

"I know Morgana. I know Merlin loves me and I love him, he said he wants to marry me and I do him but I will work and make sure Merlin knows that every day."

Morgana smiled. "You have grown up. I will leave you to it brother and have a nice time tonight." She smiled and left.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x It can be my birthday present lol**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin and Emma walked into the throne room and saw the table covered with food. "Where's Papa?" Emma asked when she saw it was just her and Merlin in the room.

Merlin was about to answer when Emma let go of his hand and went running up to Arthur's throne. She climbed on it and turned and sat down. "Me Queen."

"And a gorgeous Queen you will make."

Merlin turned at the voice and saw Arthur walk in. "I apologize for my lateness I was stopped by Morgana as I was leaving."

"Sorry Papa." Emma made to move when Arthur stopped her.

"You sit there darling between me and your daddy."

Emma smiled and her eyes glowed gold and the table full of food moved closer to her. "I'm ready to eat now."

Both Arthur and Merlin laughed and sat down either side of their daughter, facing each other.

Arthur didn't know why he was so nervous, he really couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a meal, or laughed so much, after they had eaten all they could, Arthur called in for the servants to deliver the food to the poor and hungry.

"It is what I have always done if there is a lot of food left." he explained when Merlin looked at him.

* * *

Arthur looked out of his window from his bed and saw the moon in view, he had walked Merlin and his daughter back to their quarters, he gave his daughter a hug and kiss goodnight and then was surprised when Merlin gave him a long, slow kiss.

Arthur smiled at the memory, he had a big smile on his face all the way back to his chambers, a few servants stared but he found he didn't care. He sat up and shivered a little. He got out of bed, picking up the extra thick blanket and walked out of his chambers to see a knight on guard. "If I should not return and anyone needs me I shall be in Gaius' quarters."

"Yes sire."

Arthur opened the door to Gaius' quarters and saw the physician fast asleep in his bed, he quietly walked past him and up to the room where Merlin and Emma slept and quietly snuck inside. He looked across and saw Emma fast asleep, cuddling up to her dolly, looking across at Merlin he could see the outline of him where he was curled up in a ball, he had no doubt gone to sleep feeling cold.

He walked over and gently tapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"Mm? Arthur? Is everything alright?"

"No."

Merlin sat up a little, checking on Emma before giving his King his full attention. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up a little cold. I come here and find how you were sleeping not only are you more cold than me but you went to sleep cold."

"I did. Emma was already asleep."

"I brought you an extra blanket. You can have it on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I get to share it with you."

Merlin smiled. "Gladly."

Arthur smiled and climbed into the bed, throwing the extra blanket over them and taking Merlin in his arms.

"I thought you said you were cold, you are very warm."

"I was, I am not now."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's clothed chest before resting his head there. "Night Arthur."

"Night Merlin."

* * *

Emma woke up and clutched her dolly tightly to her she stood up and moved over to her daddy's bed and was about to get in with him to snuggle down when she saw that her daddy was already snuggled up to her Papa. Both of them sleeping soundly, her daddy in Papa's arms.

She left the room and saw Gaius turn over in his sleep and mumble something, she shook her head and walked to the door, opening it as quietly as possible, she walked out and down the corridor before seeing a knight.

"Hello Princess." he said, kneeling down to her level. "What has you up this time of night?"

"Want to see 'Gana. Will you take me please?"

The knight, George, smiled and picked her up. "Of course I can." he said, smiling when Emma rested her head on his shoulder. When they got there five minutes later Emma smiled and kissed George's cheek. "Thank you." she smiled before walking into Morgana's chambers.

When the door was closed, George started to make his way back to Gaius' quarters in case Merlin and Arthur woke up and panicked when they see their daughter gone.

Emma walked up to the bed and shook Morgana on the arm. "'Gana."

"Emma? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Woke up cold. No room in daddy's bed."

Morgana sat up carefully so she didn't wake Leon. "There isn't?"

"No. Papa is in there. He must been cold like me."

Morgana smiled. "He must have been. Come on, you can snuggle between me and Leon. Nice and warm."

Emma beamed and climbed up on the bed and got in the middle. Morgana laid back down when Leon turned over and put his arm across them both.

"I'll take you back in the morning sweetie."

"Okay." Emma sleepily answered.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur woke up when they felt someone shaking their feet. Arthur moaned and buried his face deeper into the back of Merlin's neck who started to laugh. "Arthur that tickles." he said as he squirmed a little.

"Don't laugh so loud, you will wake Emma." Arthur whispered.

"She won't be up yet Arthur." Merlin turned over to face Arthur and saw Morgana stood at the bottom of his bed. "Morning Morgana." he said as he moved to kiss Arthur.

"Morgana!" Arthur said, turning to look at the bottom of the bed where he saw his sister with a smile on her face.

"Missing something?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"Let me rephrase that question. Missing someone?"

Merlin sat up along with Arthur, both of them looking to see Emma's bed empty. "Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"Here Papa." Emma answered, stepping out from behind Morgana. "I was cold and you were in my place so I went to 'Gana."

Arthur threw the covers back and got out of bed and picked his daughter up. "That's it. Merlin pack up yours and Emma's things. You are both moving into my chambers. Well, you are Merlin; Emma can have the chamber next to ours. It will be a lot warmer and better for her, and for us."

"You said you came to me because you were cold." Merlin stated.

"Yeah well, I just said that to get in with you."

"But I need to be here in case there is an emergency."

"I will post a knight outside every night. If there is an emergency then he can come and get you."

"I will have a room to myself Papa?"

"You will darling. Just like Morgana's chambers."

"I get a big bed like 'Gana's all to me?"

"Yes you will."

Merlin laughed. "She will look lost in a bed that big all to herself."

"I get curtains around bed?"

"Yes darling." Arthur answered.

* * *

Gaius woke up and sat up in bed, his eyes widening when he saw Morgana come out of Merlin's room followed by Merlin and then Arthur who was carrying Emma who was smiling.

"Morning Gaius."

"Something happen?" the physician asked.

"Arthur came to me in the night; Emma woke up and went to Morgana."

"No room in daddy's bed. You were sleep talking. That would wake me so I went to 'Gana." Emma said.

"Where people walk in their sleep Gaius she knows that is sleepwalking and if someone talks in their sleep she calls it sleep talking." Merlin explained when he saw the look of confusion on the old man's face.

"Gaius Emma and Merlin will be moving in with me, well, Merlin will, Emma will have the chambers next to ours. I will be posting a knight outside your quarters every night. In fact I will post two. Then if there is an emergency, one knight can help and assist you all he can whilst the other goes to get Merlin." Arthur explained.

"Thank you sire. I was going to try and mention something to Merlin today as it is a bit cold in here for Emma."

* * *

After they had had breakfast Merlin let Emma go and play with her friend Charlie as his mum assured him she will be fine. Merlin started to pack up all of their things and move them into their new chambers. A smile on his face all the while.

He knew he and Arthur were to take it slow and they were going to, but this arrangement with their daughter next door was better for all of them, better for Merlin as he could finally spend night after night in the arms of the man he loves and for Emma who for the first time in her life finally had her own room.

* * *

Emma was trying to count whilst Charlie hid and saw that not too far away there were some bigger kids on the training field playing, a smile appeared on her face when an idea came to her. She turned and ran into the house and up to Charlie's mum.

"Everything okay Emma?"

"Hair in way." she said, tugging at her long blonde locks.

Emily smiled and tied her hair back, twirling it up and around so it sat in a bun at the back of her head. "There you go."

"Thank you." she said, smiling before running back outside.

"Why didn't you look?" Charlie asked.

"I have idea, want to play somewhere else?"

"Where?"

Emma lifted her arm up and Charlie following her line he saw the training field with some bigger kids on that were playing.

"Girls not allowed to play with toy swords."

Emma stood close to her friend. "We same size. Where your clothes?"

* * *

An hour later Merlin knocked on Emily's door. "Hey Emily. Thank you for having Emma. Where are they?"

"They are drawing in Charlie's room."

Merlin smiled and walked into Charlie's room to see it empty, his daughter's dress on a chair, some of Charlie's clothes scattered on the bed. "Emma Pendragon." he murmured as he quickly left the house. He stopped to think where his daughter would go wearing boy's clothes when he heard a squeal of laughter, an all too familiar squeal of laughter.

He turned towards the training field and among all the kids there playing he saw two smaller kids laughing and jumping about. With a smile on his face he turned towards the castle.

* * *

Arthur had just finished signing an agreement that he looked over when the doors opened and Merlin walked in. "Merlin. You moved in?"

"Yes. All unpacked."

"Oh good. I got Morgana's seamstress making Emma a dress."

"You better hope she likes it."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother has made her dresses, I have saved money for certain fabric to make her ones of better material but unless she has picked it and told you what she wants herself she doesn't often bother. She likes some of the dresses you make her but seven times out of ten she doesn't."

"Like me again like that then."

"Yes. Speaking of our daughter do you want to go and see her? She is playing with her friend Charlie."

"Of course. I have just finished here. Let's go and see our darling girl."

"You won't be saying that when you have seen her." Merlin mumbled as he started to walk faster to catch up with Arthur.

* * *

When they reached Emily's house Merlin stopped Arthur from knocking on the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, Charlie isn't in there."

"Then where is he?"

"On the training field."

Arthur looked towards the training field and saw two small boys playing. "I thought you said Emma was with Charlie, from the looks of it he is playing with another boy."

"Um Arthur. That's not a boy he is playing with, that is a girl in Charlie's clothes."

"You mean that's our -?"

"Yes Arthur."

"No! Our daughter is a Princess she does not play with swords, she does not play boys games, she does not step foot onto that training field without adults and most certainly does not wear BOYS CLOTHES!" he yelled as he hurried on over to the training field, Merlin running to keep up with him.

"Emma Pendragon!"

Emma dropped her small wooden sword and turned to see her parents getting closer. "Uh oh."

When Arthur and Merlin stopped in front of her, Emma put on her brightest smile and looked up. "Hello Papa, daddy. We are playing."

"I can see what you are doing." Arthur said as he knelt down. "You are Princess darling you shouldn't be doing things like this, dressing up in boys clothes, your hair pulled tight back like that, playing with swords."

"Hide and seek was boring."

"Then you find something else to do, not this you could have gotten hurt, yes they are wooden swords but you can still hurt yourself. Darling I couldn't bear that to happen."

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to show you I can be brave like you." she cried.

Arthur moved forwards and hugged his daughter close to him. "Don't cry darling, I am not mad. I know you are brave, you don't have to do this to show me that you are you gorgeous girl. Come on now, Papa doesn't like to see your tears."

Behind Arthur Merlin was looking down at his daughter, shaking his head as she was giving him a cheeky smile. Arthur had fallen for it.

"Arthur pull back and look at your daughter."

Arthur did as Merlin said and saw that the tears his daughter had were no longer there and she had a cheeky smile on her face. "You -" Arthur stood up. "She has been spending too much time with my sister." he said, looking at Merlin whilst pointing at his daughter.

"Arthur Emma has always been like this, me and my mother used to fall for it but we now know better."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea has been in my head since last year, about time I wrote it lol. This story will have nine chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: After leaving Camelot over five years ago Merlin is back when Gaius asks for help, bringing back with him, something no one ever suspected. His five year old daughter.**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg. Malexmale...eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

_**This last chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who has reviewed, put on story alert and listed as your favourites. Thank you all for your support through this. :D**_

* * *

Emma was running around her chambers looking for a place to hide whilst Charlie stood outside trying to count, getting muddled up so decided to hum instead.

Emma pushed open the door that led to her parents room and left it open so Charlie would know he could look in there also, looking left and then right Emma headed towards a large wardrobe, she opened the door and saw a small enough gap for her to fit into next to a shelf that held a long box. "Ready!" she shouted and closed the door.

"_Lehot."_ she whispered, conjuring a small light in her hands. After five minutes of waiting she decided to open the long box in front of her, it had several coins and sealed up scrolls in and a small box which she recognised had her daddy's name on.

She picked up the small box and opened it up to see a silver band resting inside.

"Found you!" Charlie yelled as he opened the door.

"And I found this. It has daddy's name on it. I have never seen him wear it though; maybe he thought he lost it. I will tell him I found it."

Charlie smiled and held his hand out which Emma took and together the both of them left the room in search for Merlin.

* * *

Merlin was sat with Arthur in the throne room by his side, both of them looking at a scroll that contained a treaty, Arthur had asked for Merlin's advice which Merlin was only too happy to give. They both looked up when the throne room doors opened and saw a knight holding the door open as Emma and Charlie walked in hand in hand.

"They are holding hands now?" Arthur asked, "they are only five."

"They are best friends Arthur." Merlin said, giving his King a small kiss on the cheek. "Emma sweetie are you alright?"

"Yes daddy. Me and Charlie were playing hide and seek and I found your ring."

"Ring? I don't have a ring."

"I know that's means you lost it and I found it daddy."

Arthur paled and hurried forwards. "Darling that is my ring."

"But you wearing yours Papa, this had daddy's name on box."

"Emma sweetie, where did you find this box?" Merlin asked, a small smile on his face as he moved forwards.

"In wardrobe where I was hiding, it had your name on box daddy. See?" she said, holding her hand out where the box lay flat in her palm.

Merlin smiled and knelt down. "So it is. Thank you for finding it for me sweetie."

"That's okay; me and Charlie go and play now."

Merlin waited until the throne room doors were closed before speaking. "Arthur?"

"I'm sorry Merlin. I wanted it to be perfect, us having a meal together once Emma was asleep, asking for your hand at the end of the meal."

"And celebrating my answer with a night of making love?" Merlin asked, winding his arms around Arthur.

"I was thinking more of kissing and just holding each other as I don't know when you are ready for that."

"Why don't you ask me and find out."

Arthur took the box from Merlin and cleared his throat as he got down on one knee in front of the man he loved. "Merlin I love you so much, my life has been more better than I could have ever hoped it to be the day you and Emma walked into my life. I would love nothing more than to make you more happy than you could ever be. Will you marry me Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you." Arthur breathed, standing up and slipping the ring onto Merlin's finger, bowing his head to kiss the brunet's hand before looking up with a smile on his face.

Merlin laughed. "Come here." he said before pulling Arthur in for a kiss.

* * *

That night when Emma was fast asleep, falling asleep with a smile on her face after being told her parents were getting married, they kissed their daughter on the forehead and went to their chambers, Merlin using his magic to lock the doors.

"What if Emma has a bad dream?"

"She doesn't normally until the middle of the night Arthur. I have locked the doors because I want you Arthur. Tonight."

Arthur had quickly stripped himself and then slowly undressed Merlin, kissing every bit of new skin that showed with each layer coming off.

Once Merlin was naked the King moved forwards and pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin frowned. "Um... Arthur?"

"I know Merlin, the only time I saw you naked was when I was too drunk to remember it."

"Well we can hug naked as much as you want afterwards. I will even use a spell on Emma's door that will wake us if she leaves it so we can sleep naked and dress quickly if she does come to us in the night but right now Arthur." Merlin pulled back. "I want you in me. It has been six years, I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin before leading him over to their bed, he picked up a small bottle of oil and laid Merlin on the bed, flat on his back, he covered his fingers in the oil. "Spread your legs Merlin."

Merlin did as he was asked and Arthur was about to push one finger into Merlin when he saw his lovers eyes glow gold. "What have you done?"

"Don't want to be pregnant again until after we are married."

Arthur smiled and slowly pushed his finger inside of Merlin, moving it in and out before adding a second. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Please Arthur, I want you in me."

"Soon Merlin, just one more finger, I need to stretch you, you are very tight."

"Well I will be, haven't had a cock in me since you."

Arthur not knowing what to say, stared into Merlin's eyes and cupped his cheek with his free hand and kissed him softly. "There has only been one for me Merlin."

Taking his fingers out, Arthur took his cock in hand and lined it up with Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed forwards, moaning at the tight heat that enclosed around his cock. "Too long Merlin." he moaned.

"I know, move Arthur...Want you... Please."

Arthur nodded and ran his hands down Merlin's sides, past his hips and rested them on his thighs, lifting them up he placed them around his waist and dropped onto his elbows so Merlin wouldn't feel his full weight.

Merlin lifted his arms up so they looped around the Kings neck. "Faster Arthur... Harder."

Arthur groaned and complied, thrusting hard into the man under him, reaching down and taking the brunets cock in hand, stroking it slowly before speeding up when he saw Merlin arch his back as he clawed at Arthur's back with his blunt fingernails. "You want to come Merlin?"

"Fuck yes." Merlin panted.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's cock and gave one hard thrust. "Then come."

"Yes." Merlin hissed, crying out Arthur's name as he came on both of their stomachs, Arthur coming after two more thrusts, spilling all he had into the man under him.

Once Arthur pulled out Merlin reached over and picked up and cloth, wiping them both down before placing it back in the bowl. As soon as he did this Arthur took Merlin into his arms. "I can hug you now?"

Merlin laughed. "Hug all you like."

"I intend to." the King answered, holding his love close as he fell to sleep that night like his daughter... with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

King Arthur was sat on his throne reading over an important document when he heard a creak, he looked up. "Hello?" he called out. He stood up and moved over to the doors and opened them, seeing only two knight's stood outside Arthur went back in. Sitting back down Arthur was about to sign his name when...

"Boo!" came two loud shouts, Arthur jumped and his hand went to his sword, stopping when he saw his four year old twin sons, jet black hair looking like Merlin in every way.

"William and Liam, don't do that to Papa. I thought you were both with daddy."

"Hiding." William said whilst Liam nodded, agreeing with his twin.

"Why don't I believe you both?"

"We telling twuth, we incent." Liam said.

"Innocent? I don't think so. You are both too much like your daddy and me."

Just then the doors to the throne room banged open and a heavily pregnant Merlin came walking in, holding his back. "Oh thank god. I just saw them running away; I am not as quick on my feet this size."

"Excise." William said. "We helping."

"What?"

"We heard you tell papa you fat we help."

Arthur couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. "They have you there Merlin."

"Whose side are you on?" Merlin snapped.

"Uh oh." Liam snickered. "Daddy mad at Papa."

"Again." William added.

The throne room doors opened and Emma walked in. "How are you daddy?"

"Tired sweetie, your brothers ran from me again and it tired me out trying to catch up."

"They can come and play with me and Charlie for a while if it helps."

Merlin walked forwards and hugged his daughter. "It helps a lot. Thank you sweetie."

"You are welcome. I came to ask you both something."

"Oh?"

"Me and Charlie were playing and another boy came up to us and started to be nice to me asking to be friends, Charlie went weird and shoved him back saying no. What does that mean?"

Arthur stood up and walked over to his husband, his sons following him. "It means I no longer like Charlie." he said

"Arthur..." Merlin warned before giving his daughter his full attention. "It means Charlie likes you a lot, starting to like you more than a friend and is worried this other boy will make you like him more than Charlie. It is called jealousy sweetie. And ignore your papa."

"Okay." William and Liam said in unison.

"I wasn't talking to you two I was talking to your sister and you know it, now off you both go, and be good for your sister and Charlie."

* * *

"Emma how old Charlie?" Liam asked.

"Twelve like me. Now what do you want to play? And don't think of running away because unlike daddy I can outrun you."

William pouted and folded his arms. "Hide and seek." he murmured.

"Okay. And when me or Charlie find one of you the one we find will be staying with us so you can't run and hide someplace else whilst the other runs off."

"How'd you know we do that?" Liam asked.

"Guessed. I have done most things what you do when I was your age. And no tricks with your magic on Charlie, I have learned more tricks with mine and will use them on you if you do so."

When the door closed behind them, shutting Liam and William in the room they immediately pushed their ears up to the door to listen, identical grins on their faces when they heard Charlie and Emma talking.

"Emma I am sorry for this morning. I..."

"Daddy said it is because you are jealous, because you are starting to feel more than friendship towards me."

"He is right. I have been feeling this way for a few days."

"You mean you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

The other side of the door Liam and William grinned, their hands on their mouths to stop them laughing out loud.

"Only if you want to." Charlie answered, feeling nervous. "I know I don't stand a chance as you are a Princess and -" Charlie stopped when Emma held her hand up.

"I would love to. Just hand holding and kiss?"

"Whatever you want to do. I am just happy you said yes."

"The royal gardens just after noon, we can have our first kiss then."

The other side of the door Liam and William nodded at each other, grins on their faces and quickly split up to hide.

"We are coming in now!" Emma shouted through the door before her and Charlie walked in and started looking.

* * *

After a few games of hide and seek Arthur had found them and told them it was time to eat. "I am having dinner at Charlie's Papa if that's okay?"

"That's fine. Behave."

"We will." Emma promised.

Arthur's smile soon disappeared when he saw his daughter take Charlie's hand in hers and walk away. He crouched down and chucked his twin sons over his shoulder, making them laugh. "Come on, your daddy is waiting for us."

"Papa is it twue you can tell time with sun?"

"Not the exact time but yes Liam. Why?"

"What time is it now Papa?" William asked.

Arthur walked over to a nearby window and looked out at the sun in the sky. "I would say it is nearly noon."

Over Arthur's shoulder, both boys beamed. "Papa can we eat in garden, near daddy's best flowers."

"The royal gardens? Of course we can, what a nice idea, it will cheer your daddy up."

"We sorry for making daddy run."

"Well you have made it up to him now with this idea. Come on let's go and tell daddy."

Arthur walked into the throne room and saw Merlin picking at the food. He laughed as he put his sons down. "Couldn't you wait five minutes?"

"I am hungry Arthur."

Arthur smiled and took his pregnant husband in his arms. "Well you will have to wait a while longer. We will be having dinner in the royal garden by your favourite flowers."

"Oh thank you." Merlin said, smiling as he crashed his lips upon Arthur's who tightened his hold on Merlin as he kissed him back, only pulling away when he felt a tug on his leg. Looking down he saw his twin sons looking up at them both.

"Papa what does kisses mean?" Liam asked.

"Kissing is something two people who love each other share. It is one of the ways they express their love and show it." Merlin explained, laughing at the identical looks the twins pulled.

"Ugh." the said in unison.

* * *

Once the servants had packed up all of the food Arthur carried it in the baskets whilst Merlin walked by his husband's side, holding his sons hands. "Papa told me this idea of the royal gardens was both of your idea for saying sorry about running off like you did this morning."

"Yes. We were only playing daddy. Sorry." William said, Liam nodding and apologising also.

"Well it is all forgotten now, let's go and have a nice picnic. What about Emma?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur.

"She said she was going to have dinner with Charlie. They walked away holding hands Merlin. Hands! I am really not starting to like this Charlie."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur they have been friends since they were Liam and William's age, they are growing up, this is not something you can stop from happening Arthur."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." the King mumbled.

"Arthur I know, just be supportive that's all you can be and just let our daughter be herself."

Arthur sighed and nodded as he opened the doors that revealed not only the royal gardens but also Emma and Charlie stood amongst the flowers and plants sharing a small kiss whilst holding hands.

"Emma Pendragon!" Arthur exclaimed.

Emma gasped and Charlie hid behind her. "Daddy..." she said, silently pleading at Merlin.

"Your majesty." Charlie squeaked.

"Twouble!" the twins laughed.

"Arthur no." Merlin said before Arthur could say anything else.

"You can't expect me to not say anything; she told me she was at Charlie's house eating dinner, not in the royal gardens trying to swallow each other's tongues!"

"Tongues? Arthur is was a small kiss, not even that, a peck on the lips." Merlin walked forwards a little. "Sweetie was that your first kiss?"

"It was daddy."

"Aw I remember my first kiss."

"Who was it with daddy?"

"Your Papa. Even though he didn't remember it."

"Merlin that's not fair, you can't use that in order for me not to say anything."

Merlin sighed. "You are right. Sorry Arthur."

Arthur walked forwards and put his arm around the brunet, holding him close and kissing his temple.

"I do remember your Papa and mine's last kiss."

Arthur grunted and pulled away. "Fine. Charlie you don't have to hide I am not mad, just a bit protective, you have nothing to worry about I know how close you and my daughter are."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"What else Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"We are about to have a picnic, would you like to join us?"

"If that is okay. Thank you Sire."

When the food had been set out and the children were sitting and helping themselves to food Arthur smiled when Merlin gave him a loving kiss. "Thank you Arthur."

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I just hope this child you are carrying is a boy, won't have to chase anymore boys off then."

"You don't know that Arthur. Look at me and you."

"You are right." Arthur looked around at his family before looking back at Merlin. "Thank you for coming back into my life Merlin."

"Thank you for taking me back. I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." the King replied, sealing his love with a tender kiss.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
